Like Heaven To Touch
by HandsAcrossTheSea
Summary: Sam loves his angel, in many different ways. Cas loves him back just the same.
1. Chapter 1

Dean did at least bother to stop somewhere between Wisconsin and Kansas for them to get out of the car and breathe something else aside from each other's air for a bit. Four hundred miles in brooding silence wasn't exactly Sam's idea of a good time, nothing but the rumble of the Impala's engine and their breathing to accompany the massive chips on their shoulder. Typical day, Sam thought.

Sam had said exactly what he'd wanted back in that parking lot – he wasn't going to lie to Dean. At this point he had no reason to, not after the various hells, both personal and literal, that they had been through. And for Dean to bandy around the word "family" like that – family didn't keep screwing each other over like they'd done so many times. The problem was that they were so caught up in each other that it was impossible to become unstuck from each other at this point – the whole saving the world for each other thing didn't exactly just go away.

At times, Sam wished it would. It would make things easier, wished that there wasn't this feeling of half obligation, half commitment to each other that had gotten them in trouble so many times before. By the same turn, it had saved their lives, for better or worse. If Sam was being honest with himself, lately it seemed like it was the latter. The last few months felt like the time when he'd been locked in Lucifer's hallucinatory grasp, never sure of who he was, what was going on in his head – Sam was tired of being under someone else's influence without his consent. It was an old, horrible pattern that never seemed to leave him completely, a vicious cycle that had only just now started to break. Sam should have been glad for it, since Dean knew how he felt now – the idea of a clean slate was nice, even if the practice of it was something that the two of them had a hard time executing.

Deep down, Sam knew that they'd fix it, somehow. It might take a while and a lot of waiting for Dean to finally man up and just say "I'm sorry" but Sam would wait.

All the same, he wasn't about to breathe a word of that to Dean, not right now, not when things between them were like a powder keg about to go off. Sam was shaken out of his reverie when he realized the car had stopped, the familiar squeak of Dean's door opening followed by it slamming shut. Sam looked around – a gas station, just like a million others they'd stopped at in their lives. Dean was around back, pumping gas and wearing a stony expression, one that Sam had seen many times before – it was Dean's "I fucked up but I don't know how to fix it so I'm going to look mad" face. Sam let out a long breath and shook his head, getting out of the car and stretching his legs. Looking around, he saw a coffee shop next door, a chalkboard menu out front advertising several specials, among which Sam spotted a latte or two that looked incredible.

"I'm gonna go next door." Sam gestured towards the coffee shop, Dean grunting his assent. Sam zipped his jacket up halfway, spared another glance at Dean, and made his way to the small building, the door opening as Sam approached as another customer came out, the smell of coffee beans and pastries accompanying his exit. It was a good smell, one that Sam loved. It reminded him of Castiel - sweet, earthy, warm. Sam smiled to himself, feeling himself warm a little in spite of the cold Iowa air around them.

Inside Sam looked around, the coffee shop done in muted reds and oranges, gentle jazz playing over the speakers and two cheerful looking baristas behind the counter, one of them stepping towards Sam and greeting him.

"What can I get for you sir?" She moved a hand towards the cups, ready to select which size would choose.

Sam took another moment to look at the menu on the wall behind her, clearing his throat before speaking. "Venti caramel latte and…" Sam looked out the window, seeing Dean still pumping gas. "And the plainest house blend you've got. Black. Venti."

The barista rang Sam's coffee up, Sam suddenly aware of how tired he felt. The place on the back of his head where he'd been knocked out still hurt, and being in the car with a sullen, broody Dean made it a million times worse. Maybe caffeine would de-ice the situation.

As he was waiting for his drink to be made, Sam felt his phone buzz in his pocket, reaching for it, seeing Castiel's name flashing across the caller I.D. Sam felt a little rush of warmth down his spine as he pressed "answer," lowering his voice and saying "Hey Cas."

"Hello, Sam. Is everything alright?" Cas's voice sounded a little strained, as if he'd been exerting himself.

Sam took a moment before responding, thinking about the last few days and everything that had happened. "I met Dean. Turns out we were on the same hunt, so we put aside our differences for the time being. Better working together than alone, I suppose. And it looks like we're getting past some of…. Whatever's between us. This time it can't be fixed with a hug Cas." Sam sighed, silently thanking the barista and walking out, the door closing with a jingle behind him.

"You two will work it out Sam, I know. You always do." Sam heard Cas's breath hitch, followed by the familiar squeak of his – their – mattress.

"Cas, what are you doing?" Sam approached the Impala, Dean having gone inside for a hot dog and a bag of chips, spying him through the window of the convenience store.

Cas's voice dropped lower in pitch, like honey poured over gravel and then superheated, Cas's words hot on Sam's ear. "I miss you Sam. And I'm lonely." Sam heard Cas shift again, Sam setting the coffee on the roof and leaning against the side of the car, putting his other hand in the pocket of his jeans.

Sam swallowed thickly before he spoke again, licking his lips. "Lonely how baby?"

"I miss your body Sam." Cas slipped in another finger, three in him now, coated in lube, his body flushed red – he wished Sam could see him right now, see how his hole was stretched around his fingers, eager for Sam's cock.

"What do you miss about it Cas?" Sam felt his own pulse start to race, his curiosity piqued, crossing his legs in front of him, slight alarm showing on his face as Dean exited the store and came back to the car, looking quizzincally at Sam for a moment before shaking his head and settling into the driver's seat, eating his hot dog and decidedly not thinking about why Sam look flustered and the tell-tale blush of arousal was spreading across his cheeks.

Cas started to slowly fuck himself on his hand, uncut cock twitching with every nudge of his prostate, feeling precome run down his length. "I miss… _fuck, Sam_…your hands on me, holding me down while you fuck me." Cas moaned, his hips bucking upwards, closing his eyes and imaging Sam above him.

Sam felt his cock swell, having to stop himself from taking his hand out of his pocket and grinding the heel of his hand against himself, Cas's words and tone making him wet. Dean was almost done with his hot dog, munching away on the chips. Sam knocked on the window and mouthed "bathroom," Dean nodding, Sam walking a little too quickly for it to be casual, murmuring "go on" as he made his way to the back of the store, intent on not touching anything as he closed the door behind him and locking it, remaining standing – no amount of showering would remove whatever he picked up from sitting on the toilet.

Cas continued, turning on the bed so that he could prop his feet on the headboard, hips raised in the air, fingers going deeper, biting his bottom lip. "Your… your cock Sam. God, it's so fucking _big _and you can fuck me so fucking deep with it. I love it when you fuck me slow and make me feel _all of it."_

Sam whimpered, unzipping his jeans and shoving his boxers down, taking his cock in hand, stroking forward and feeling his foreskin bunch between his thumb and forefinger, precome coating the pads of his fingers. "Shit, babe. Miss your tight little ass. Wanna eat you out real slow, feel you get nice and open under my tongue. You like it when I do that?"

Castiel shivered, his cock pulsing, sticking the phone between his cheek and shoulder, reaching down and taking himself with his free hand, stroking gently so as to not come before Sam. "Fuck _yes. _God, I want that Sam. Want…. Fuck… you." Cas smeared his precome around, fingers shaking, whimpering because his whole body felt like it was on fire, lust running hot as lava through his veins, angelic and corporeal.

Sam was stroking himself steadily now, hanging on to every little sound that Cas was uttering. "How many fingers baby?"

"Th… three. Not enough Sam, not as good as you." Cas touched his prostate again, a tear of pleasure rolling down his left cheek, feeling his orgasm hurtle closer.

Sam bit back a curse, not wanting to chance anyone on the other side of the door hearing him. Dropping his voice low, he adjusted the phone to where his mouth was as close to the receiver as he could get it. "Bet your hole looks so fucking good right now Cas, all stretched out and open for me. Can you send me a picture?" Sam's hips rocked forward, his hands shaking, wound up tight from hours on the road and the sound of Cas's voice in his ear.

A moment later his phone beeped, an image file incoming. Sam tore it from his ear and tapped download hastily; a moment later he was staring at three of Cas's fingers buried in his ass, shiny wet with lube. The shot was a bit unfocused, but Sam easily forgave him that – it was more than good enough, eyes hungrily taking in way that the skin was puckered and pink around Cas's digits. Sam stared at it for a long moment before raising his phone back up to his ear, his cock steadily leaking now. "Fucking hot Cas, bet you're so fucking open, I could just slide right in, couldn't I?"

"Y… yes. Sam, I'm gonna come soon, fuck. Come with me Sam, please?" Cas felt his toes curl as he stroked himself, his cock slick with precome, wanting very badly for Sam to be there right now and pound him into the mattress.

"Fuck, Cas, 'm gonna blow baby. Can feel it, gonna come so much…." A loud whine from Cas, right there with Sam, hard and desperate. "Haven't since I last saw you." Sam felt his cock thicken further in anticipation, closing his eyes and imagining what Cas looked like, spread out and desperate for him.

"God, _Sam_." Cas couldn't hold himself back any longer, his orgasm hitting him like a freight train, mouth open as he shot all over himself, warm come hitting him in the face, body, his mouth – everywhere, imagining Sam inside of him, feet practically flat against the wall, come making the phone slip to the mattress next to his ear.

Sam gritted his teeth and let himself go, come arcing towards the toilet in front of him, missing it and hitting the wall behind it instead, a week's worth of frustration and tension leaving his body, come splattering on the floor and on his hand, chest heaving, Cas listening to him on the other end of the line.

Cas waited until he heard Sam's breathing slow a little, voice lust-wrecked as he asked "How much… how much did you come Sam?"

Sam surveyed the area immediately in front of him, still coaxing the last few drops of come from his body. "Blew all over the fuckin' place baby. God it's… it's all over the floor, the wall behind the toilet, fucking _everywhere_."

Cas let that image float freely through his mind, imagining the mess of Sam's climax all over him instead of some rotten bathroom, reaching down and running a finger through the mess of white on his body, licking it off noisily so Sam could hear it, pleased with the little whimper that Sam made, indicating he knew exactly what Cas was doing. "How soon will you be home Sam?"

Sam stroked himself for a moment longer, listening to Cas's voice. "Tomorrow baby. Gonna stop here for the night and then head out again in the morning. Be ready for me." Sam injected a note of command into his voice so that it was perfectly clear what he meant.

Cas fell back against the mattress, coming down from his climax. "I will Sam, I promise. I love you."

Sam closed his eyes, letting those three words roll through his mind. "I love you too Cas. Don't misbehave too much, okay?"

Cas hugged the phone a little closer to him, still covered in spooge. "For you Sam? I'm nothing but an angel."

. . .

Sam did manage to convince Dean to let them stay in a motel overnight, Sam not saying a word when Dean opted for two rooms – Sam got it, he really did. Better them staying out of each other's hair than ripping it out. Besides, Sam had plans that night and Dean had absolutely no place in telling him what he could and couldn't do.

As soon as he heard the Impala depart for what Sam was almost positive was the nearest bar, he left his room and went outside. On the way to the motel they'd passed a sex store, Sam having spotted it about half a mile from where they were staying. Seeing as how he wasn't going to bed anytime soon and there wasn't a similar shop anywhere close to Lebanon, he decided that now was as good a time as any to do some shopping for him and Cas.

Ever since Gadreel had been evicted, he and Cas had been burning it up in the bedroom every chance they got – having the bunker to themselves meant they could be as loud as they wanted to be, something that both of them were more than okay with. Cas was a little bit of a screamer when he didn't have to worry about anyone else hearing them, especially when Sam held him down and fucked him hard – Cas's narrow hips fit perfectly in his hands, the angel clenched hot and tight around him – Sam felt a bright flicker of arousal deep in his abdomen, thinking about Cas's body, scent, eyes…. if Sam sounded like some sappy teenager than he'd wear that badge proudly – Cas made him feel loved, accepted, _good._

Something that Dean, his own flesh and blood, hadn't been doing lately.

Sam wasn't about to ruin his evening by dwelling on his brother – they'd hash all of that out soon enough. They always did, no matter how much Dean played up the whole silent and macho type – Sam knew better. But he did know that this issue wasn't about to be solved today or tomorrow or next week – Dean's bullshit would always be there for him to deal with, no matter how badly he wanted it to go away. Sam took a deep breath and shoved it out of his mind – tonight he was intent on focusing on him and how he could spice he and his boyfriend's sex life.

The shop was part of a chain called Adam and Eve. Sam had seen them all across the country, stepped into a few now and then for something other than drug store lube or a toy that would last just long enough if he was staying in one place for a while. He and Cas had messed around with a couple toys before but never seriously – both of them were far too tactile to want something else other than their own hands on each other. Of course, shaking some things up to enhance their carnal activities wasn't a bad thing, and thus far Castiel had shown himself to be incredibly open to new ideas. Sam could only hope that he kept that mindset for what he had planned for them, not only tonight and when he returned to the bunker the next day.

The store was not only well lit but well kept, a far cry from some of the places he'd been to that were similar to this. The carpets and walls were done in deep reds and purples, subtle but enough to be inviting. Sam relaxed a little when he was more inside the door, glad to be rid of the chilly night air. Sam wasn't nervous at all – he wasn't a prude about sex, not after he'd slept with… well Sam wasn't going to think about it. What had with Cas was healthy, sustaining – Sam had known for a long time now that Cas was it for him, whatever that might have meant.

Sam was lost in his thoughts and absent mindedly feeling the material of some lacey garment when the sales girl approached, quietly asking "May I help you?"

Sam turned his head, smiling softly. "Yeah, actually. Um… toys."

"Right this way, sir." Sam followed the girl (her name was Molly and she barely came up to Sam's shoulder) to a room at the back of the store, hidden from the windows out front. Sam supposed that was a wise move, given that the first thing he was upon entering was a vast array of dildos, not even flinching at the size of some of them – he'd seen far stranger in his life.

Molly turned to face him and gestured around her. "Anything in particular you're looking for?"

Sam rubbed his chin thoughtfully, looking around him. "Yeah. Uh, Fleshlights. Something plain though, doesn't have to be after a porn star. Got anything with a ribbed texture?"

Molly disappeared through a door in the back of the room, coming back a moment later. "We just got a couple in today, both ass and mouth orifice. Do you have a preference as to which one?"

Sam mulled that over for a moment, looking at the contents of her hands. "Ass. It's for my boyfriend. And me. So…. You get the picture." Molly nodded, setting it aside. "What else Mr..."

"Sam." Sam smiled again, this time wider, dimples showing in his cheeks.

Molly blushed in response, looking down at her feet. "Of course. Um… could I interest you in a dildo?"

Sam looked at the plastic phalluses behind her, in all sorts of colors and sizes. "Yes. Two, actually." Sam surveyed them closer, picking one out that was fairly close to the size and thickness of Cas's cock, and then one of his own. Molly flushed a little redder, no doubt picturing Sam naked.

"These. Bondage?" Sam posed the question with raised eyebrows, giving Molly a moment to collect her thoughts. She stepped across the room, Sam following.

"We have everything from handcuffs to full bed restraints – what did you have in mind?" Molly stood to the side, smoothing her hair behind her ears and trying to keep a professional air, her thoughts still very much focused on what exactly it was Sam was packing under his worn jeans.

An image of Cas tied to the bed as Sam rode him came to mind, Sam swearing "shit" under his breath, feeling his cock harden, blood starting to pound in his ears. _Goddamn _he missed Cas right now, glad that he'd be back with him sooner rather than later. It had been too long already and he was starting to get itchy with desperation – he hadn't realized just how used to being around Cas he'd become.

"Sam?" Molly was still there, watching Sam think to himself.

"Right, sorry. Full bed restraints, sturdy ones that'll last. We're both kind of… aggressive in bed. And I need something he can't break out of easily." Sam thought about the times they'd been at it so hot and heavy that Cas's true form had nearly manifested, literally blazing with glory through Jimmy Novak's body – it had been both awe inspiring and terrifying, Cas riding Sam so hard that he'd nearly torn himself apart. The warm trickle of desire returned, moving down his spine slowly, images of Cas's naked body flashing through his mind.

Molly bent down and picked up a rather large box from the lowest row of restraints, lifting it and turning it so that its front was facing Sam. "These are the strongest ones we have, fully adjustable cuffs and works with a variety of bed set ups. Would you like to see them?"

Sam nodded, rolling up the sleeve of his jacket. "And I'd like to try one, if that's alright." Molly carefully opened the box up, pulling one of the wrist cuffs out. Sam extended his wrist, Molly wrapping the fresh leather around him and securing it, hands expertly pulling it tight but not too tight. Sam closed his eyes for a moment, getting the feel of the material on him, deciding that this would work just fine – it was about time he tied Cas up anyway. Or Cas could tie him up. Either way, Sam wasn't going to complain.

Sam let himself get a feel for it for a moment longer before motioning for Molly to take it off. As she did, he said "These'll do just fine. Next question – do you have men's lingerie?" Sam hoped that was the term, watching Molly turn red again and concentrate hard on getting the cuff back in its box.

"We do, actually. We understand that some of our customers who appreciate that sort of thing are male, and we have a full line of panties, stockings, and other products. What exactly are you interested in?" Molly got the box sealed up again and set it aside, smoothing her hair behind her ears and regaining her poise once more.

"Panties. The lacier the better." Molly nodded, inviting Sam to follow her. "We have a fairly extensive line for all shapes and sizes – anything in particular you're looking for?" They stopped in front of a rack of the garments, more frills and lace on one metal bar than Sam had seen in his lifetime. Sam perused them, flicking through them and talking at the same time.

"Um… something with a decent sized crotch, non-see through. I want to leave something to the imagination, you know?" Molly indicated towards a section at the back of the rack, holding up a pair to show Sam.

"These are for well-endowed and come in several different colors too. Was there a particular one you were looking for?" Molly moved aside so that Sam could look through them further, his fingers caressing the silk, stopping on a pair of red ones that even on the hangar begged for attention, lace everywhere save for the crotch and half of the ass – and they were Sam's waist size too.

"These. And do you have a pair in dark blue, except a size smaller?" Sam took the red ones off the rack to inspect them more, feeling himself get hard at just the prospect of wearing them. Molly looked at the tag and then went to the back of the store, coming back a moment later with what Sam was looking for.

"Last pair, Sam, lucky they were back there. Will it be just these two pairs?" Molly took the other ones from Sam and folded them, putting them with the pair that she was already holding. Sam looked around a bit more, spotting what he wanted next after a moment of searching. "And a skirt. For my boyfriend." Sam walked over to the rack of skirts, ridiculously short and not at all decent for public wear but perfect for what he had planned, picking out a Catholic school green plaid, imagining how it would look clinging to Cas's hips as he rode him…

Sam's cock helped make the decision for him, hard and incessant against his left thigh. "I'll take it. I know him well enough by now that I'm sure it'll fit." Sam turned to Molly, smiling. "And all the other stuff too, please?"

Sam walked out of the store ten minutes later with a bounce in his step that hadn't been there in a long, long time.

. . .

Castiel had been left in charge of the bunker while Sam and Dean were away, and truthfully he didn't mind it.

There was plenty to read and do – the Men of Letter's collection of texts was fascinating and surprisingly accurate. Cas had spent the last week reading and re-cataloging it for Sam and Dean's usage, following a system that Sam had been working on for quite some time, including the digitization of what could be made into an electronic copy, uploading it to several external hard drives that Sam had set up in the library. It had been hard work but Castiel enjoyed it, working from sun-up to sun down while Sam hunted with Dean.

Of course, he was painfully aware of the fact that Gadreel was still out there somewhere, and Cas knew that the time for vengeance, as much as he hated to call it that, was coming. However, doing this was valuable work too – Cas had a feeling that there was an answer as to how to track him without Grace somewhere in the annals that he was exploring, some of them works Cas didn't even know existed. If anything, it was a learning experience in and of itself, Cas hungrily absorbing the vast amounts of knowledge that had been left to the Winchesters.

Cas shifted another pile of thick tomes to the work table, humming to himself and rolling up the sleeves of Sam's plaid shirt, wearing it like an overcoat, given that it was two sizes too big. Then again, he'd been wearing it since Sam had left, surrounding himself with the smell of him, something that infused his clothes no matter how many times he washed them. To Cas at least, Sam smelled like parchment and leather bound volumes, fresh grass and the subtlest hint of aftershave. Sam smelled like… home. It was something that Cas didn't like being without, having come to love Sam very, very much, even if Sam didn't know just how far it ran for him – Castiel was never intended to love just one person, and that had been exactly what happened.

It took his phone ringing before he realized that he'd just been standing there playing with the hem of Sam's shirt for a solid ten minutes, thinking about Sam. Cas smiled to himself and took the device out of his pocket, seeing Sam's name on the caller I.D.

"Hey, Sam." Cas propped himself on the edge of the table, tucking his other hand in the pocket of his sweatpants, an old pair of Dean's that Cas had pilfered one night from the laundry, given that Sam's were far too big to remotely fit him well.

"So I was thinking about earlier when you called me." Cas heard Sam shift himself on the other end of the line, the faint squeak of a worn mattress in the background. "And I wanted to show my thanks for that. Got your laptop handy anywhere babe?"

Cas's skin tingled pleasantly at the nickname, imagining Sam whispering it into his ear as he fucked him. "I do. What did you have in mind?"

Sam chuckled, a rich, deep sound that made Cas's hair stand on end in a good way. "Open Skype and make sure you're somewhere comfortable. I've got a surprise for you." Cas made haste in getting his laptop from the other end of the table and making a beeline for one of the big leather chairs in the corner, equally impressive ottoman at its foot. Cas sat down, setting his laptop down in front of him on the ottoman, opening it and logging on to Skype. Sam called him almost immediately, Cas tipping the camera up so that Sam could see his face.

Cas smiled wide as soon as he saw Sam, his heart beating a little faster than normal and getting a giddy feeling in the pit of his stomach. "It's good to see you Sam, even if it is like this."

Sam gave him a little smile, dimples showing at the corners of his mouth as he looked down and brushed his hair behind his left ear. "You too Cas. I know I'll be home tomorrow but… yeah. I miss you." Sam spent a long moment just staring at Cas through the computer screen, eyes dark blue in the low light of the library. Even through the camera Castiel was captivating, gorgeous even. Of course, there weren't enough adjectives in the universe for Sam to convey how he felt about his angel.

"Sam?" Cas tilted his head to the side, scooting forward a little more towards the screen.

"'M here babe. Just wanted to look at you, is all." Sam sighed happily, licking his lips. "What were we doing again?"

"You has a surprise for me Sam, and seeing as though it looks like you've showered recently and your shoulders are bare, I'm intrigued." Cas pulled the ottoman closer to him, eagerly awaiting what Sam had to show him.

Sam's smile went from sweet to devious, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth and giving Cas his best bedroom eyes. "You're gonna be a lot more than intrigued in a moment." Sam rose from the chair he was sitting in, the towel from his shower still wrapped tight around his hips. Cas could make out the bulge of Sam's cock through it, suddenly feeling himself start to become aroused, his mouth watering as Sam scooted his laptop backwards and ran his hands teasingly along the edge of the towel.

"Thought about you as soon as I saw 'em Cas. Never done it for anyone else baby – you're the first." Sam's voice was low, seductive, crawling up Cas's spine and settling on his shoulders, even though Sam was three hundred miles away. Cas writhed with desire, eyes hungry on Sam's sculpted body.

Cas reached down and palmed himself through his sweats, gripping himself and licking his lips. "And I'd really, really like to know it is Sam."

Sam bent down so that he could wink at Cas, slowly drawing himself back up and stepping to where the camera was focused on his lower body, deliberately toying with the top of the towel and knowing that Cas's anticipation was climbing with every passing second, running his thumbs just under the damp cotton, playing for time so that Cas would be that much hornier.

Cas's mouth fell open as Sam finally_, finally_ let the towel drop away, freezing as his eyes fixated on Sam's hips, staring at the red panties slung low on him, Sam's half-hard cock filling the front out, a drop of precome already darkening the fabric where Cas could see the head, suddenly wishing his wings worked to fly to Sam right there and then. Cas was convinced that if sin was incarnate it would look like Sam Winchester in a pair of lacey red panties, a vision that Cas didn't have words to describe.

"Sam you… _fuck_." Cas shoved his hand in his pants, stroking his cock and keeping his eyes glued to the screen, Sam standing proudly with his hands on his hips, chest swelling with pride as his lover ogled him, feeling himself getting harder and harder from the attention.

"You like 'em Cas?" For good measure, Sam let his fingers play over his growing erection, biting back a moan as the soft fabric caressed him, feeling the head of his cock sticking to him and then pulling away as he continued to move his hand.

"Sam I don't have words… you look… God, fucking incredible." Cas sat up and removed Sam's shirt, leaving him in just an undershirt, pulling it over his head and settling back, spreading his legs wide and still rubbing his cock.

Sam picked up his laptop and moved over to the bed, setting it at the foot and getting on all fours, wiggling his ass at Castiel. "Thought about you fucking me while I wear 'em, pulled to the side while you take me from behind. Had to stop myself earlier Cas, made me so fucking wet for you." Sam reached behind himself and rubbed his ass, fingers slipping underneath and teasing at his entrance. Cas whimpered, picking his hips up and sliding his pants and underwear off, now naked, cock hard and pointing upwards towards his stomach.

Sam looked over his shoulder at the screen, fingers still tracing around the rim of his hole. "God, look at how fucking hard you are for me baby. Wish I could ride that big cock Cas, fucking love feeling you inside me." Sam tugged his panties aside, showing Cas his hole, loosened and open where he'd fingered himself in the shower, wanting to show Cas how badly he wanted him.

Cas's body shuddered as a large drop of precome pearled at the slit of his cock, foreskin sliding up and over the head slowly, imagining the taste of Sam's body on his tongue. Of course he was intimately familiar with it, along with all of the sounds that Sam made when he was being eaten out, pushing his hips back on Cas's face and trying to fuck himself on his tongue. Cas loved it when Sam got desperate like that, losing his normal composure and letting primal need take over- no stronger aphrodisiac existed. "God, Sam I can almost taste you now, getting yourself open for me on my tongue. Fucking love your ass baby, shit." Cas moaned as his palm rubbed over the head of his cock, precome slick but not enough to take away all of the friction, the action making Cas's body thrum with need.

Sam moaned as he sank down to the mattress, ass in the air, one finger pushing past the ring of outer muscle, slowly moving it in and out while Cas watched, enraptured by what Sam was doing. Cas reached down with his other hand and tugged at his balls, hissing from the extra pressure. Sam was torturing him, panties pulled lewdly to one side, two fingers in him now, the other hand groping and squeezing his ass – it was a wonder Cas was keeping himself under control as well as he was because Sam was doing his absolute best to undo him and they weren't even in the same room.

After another moment of fingering himself, Sam turned and threw Cas another wink before getting off the bed and disappearing from view, leaving Cas looking at a rather dingy motel room. He stroked himself lazily as he waited, hearing Sam fiddling with what sounded like a plastic bag in the background, followed by some sort of plastic container opening. Sam came back a moment later, cock poking out of the top of his panties, a dildo and lube in hand.

Sam didn't say anything as he positioned himself to where he was facing Cas, laying back against the pillows, pulling the panties aside and spreading his legs wide. Cas shifted his gaze downwards to where Sam was pouring lube on his fingers, placing them against his hole and sliding them in, moaning as they stretched him. Cas was very quickly learning that this, simply watching Sam, was a heady elixir, not being able to touch, only seeing what Sam was doing to himself. It was beyond erotic to Cas, and he and Sam had done a lot of things in their time together.

Sam's voice was husky with arousal as he spoke, holding up the dildo to where Castiel could see it better. "Found one close in size to you babe. Swear it's not gonna be as good as you though. Miss you so fucking much babe." Sam sucked the head of the fake cock into his mouth as two of his fingers worked in and out of him, Cas mesmerized as they moved in and out of Sam's body, Sam's eyes closed as he moaned like he was actually sucking Cas and not a silicone substitute – thank heaven for Sam's vivid imagination, Cas thought.

Cas brought one of his fingers up to his mouth, sucking the precome off of it and making sure Sam saw, Sam fucking his fingers in deeper, touching his prostate and making himself moan wantonly around the dildo.

"I want to watch you fuck yourself, Sam. Make yourself come on my cock." Cas tried to muster as much command as he could, a hard thing to do given that he was so tightly wound up with arousal. Sam complied after a moment, panties stretched and pulled aside to where Cas was sure they would be ruined, pouring lube on the dildo and not caring in the least that some of it got on the blankets, spreading it generously over the silicone just like he'd slick up Cas's cock, slowly, thoroughly, looking at Cas through the computer screen just the same as he would if he were there with him.

Sam sat back after a moment and raised his hips slightly off the bed, placing the head of the dildo against him and sliding it into him, a long exhalation of Cas's name passing from his lips as he did so, eyes locked with the camera so that it was as though he were looking right into the angel's baby blues, his gaze half filled with adoration, half with lust. Sam kept pushing in until it was fully buried inside his body, mouth hanging open and panting as he adjusted to the dildo, toes curling as desire coursed through his veins.

"Not… not as good as you baby." Sam started to move the dildo, in, out, in, out, breathy moans filling Cas's ears, going straight to his cock, jacking himself in time with the motion of Sam's hand, Sam's cock rock hard and pointing straight up, precome leaking down his length every time the dildo pushed back in him, nudging his prostate. Sam's body was flushed pink, hair sticking to his forehead from perspiration, looking absolutely debauched and perfect. Cas memorized that image immediately, deciding that if Sam had ever looked better, then he couldn't remember it.

Sam fucked himself with the dildo slowly, deliberately, the way that he loved for Cas to take him, feeling every inch of him, Cas's voice against his ear whispering "Like this Sam?" Cas's attention was held completely, Sam radiating sex and power in spite of the fact that he was currently doing his best to get himself off on a fake cock.

"Just like that baby, God you feel so good in me." Sam's eyes were closed now, Cas's hand speeding up on himself, feeling his orgasm coming closer and closer, Sam chanting his name over and over again, knowing Sam was close to by the way he took his other hand and curled his fingers around the head of his cock, thumb rubbing his foreskin and smearing around the precome that had soaked over it, the dildo moving in and out of him faster now, exactly like Cas fucking him, moaning "almost there baby," Cas doing the same with his own hand and moving with him and not quite believing that Sam could have such a powerful affect from him a state apart through a too-small laptop screen.

It didn't take much longer, especially with the way that Sam was driving the dildo in and out of him like his life depended on it, for Cas to come, Grace having shortened his refractory period greatly, shooting white streaks of come all the way up to his neck, Sam's back arching forward prettily as he did the same, keeping the dildo pressed as deep inside him as he could as he shook over and over again, long neck bared, fading hickies and bruises still visible, made by Cas the time they'd last been together.

Eventually Sam moved, wearing blissed out expression on his face with an equally contented smile, looking at Cas with eyes that conveyed immense affection. "I'm gonna rock your world when I get home tomorrow Cas, promise. "

"You always do, Sam. I don't doubt that you will." Cas returned his smile, wishing he could curl up next to Sam at that moment. Sleeping in their bed with one of Sam's shirts on would have to be good enough.

"See you tomorrow babe. I love you." Sam blew a kiss at the camera, watching Cas blush deeply.

"I love you too Sam." Sam smiled one more time and hung up, leaving Cas to bask in contentment alone.

Cas figured that waiting a little while longer for Sam to come home wouldn't be so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

The ride back to the bunker seemed interminably long, and Dean did at least fifteen over the speed limit all the way into Lebanon. They'd left early that morning, Dean having knocked on Sam's door and said "leaving in twenty." Sam was glad that he hadn't broken into the room to get Sam up, given that Sam's purchases from the night before were still sitting out, Sam having fallen into bed after he'd gone and cleaned himself up.

The remaining three hundred miles to Lebanon passed without incident or much talking – Sam knew when to let Dean stew and think stuff over. It was what they did, had been since they were kids. Sam mostly spent his time looking out the window or thinking about Cas, especially the fact that he'd be touching him again very, very soon.

About twenty miles out Sam sent Cas a message, simply reading "soon." Cas would know exactly what it meant, and Sam was already hard in his jeans thinking about getting the angel's body under his again, picturing Cas stretching himself open, Sam wanting to be inside him at the soonest possible opportunity. When they were both horny for it, it was quick, hard, _intense. _Sam was beyond okay with that though, given that Cas could and had use his mojo to have them both raring to go again in no time, and today was one of those days that Sam was going to ask him for that.

Cas wasn't in the bunker garage as Dean eased the Impala into its place, Sam trying to not be too hasty in his motions as he got out and hoisted his bag from the trunk, leaving Dean behind to get his own stuff and beating it down the stairs, cock heavy in his underwear and making it a little difficult to walk properly. To his credit, he did try to not look like a man coming home from war to his significant other – Sam could control himself, no matter what snide remarks Dean had to say about him and Cas.

Sam came into the library, finding a note with Cas's handwriting on it, flowing and elegant. It read simply "You know where to find me." Sam hurried off down the hallway to he and Cas's room, pausing outside the door. He opened it slowly, the lights turned down low and two candle burning on the desk. He couldn't see Cas, not on the bed anyway.

He found him when Cas slid his arms around his waist, kissing up Sam's neck until he stopped right below his ear. "Welcome home Sam." Cas's voice was husky, liquid, pouring into Sam's ear and warming him from the inside out. Sam shivered with pleasure as one of Cas's hands reached down further and rubbed the outline of Sam's hard cock, Cas sucking on his earlobe and murmuring "Is this for me babe?" Before Sam had a chance to answer Cas bit down on the fleshy part of Sam's ear and if he wasn't completely hard before he definitely was now, feeling precome dampen the fabric of his boxers. Sam turned in Cas's arms and dropped his bag to the floor with a thunk, cupping Cas's face and pulling him in for a kiss, briefly noticing that Cas wasn't wearing anything save for one of Sam's shirts, overlong on him but all the same very, very sexy.

Cas kissed Sam hungrily, any pretense at being gentle gone as soon as his cock rubbed against the denim of Sam's jeans, reminding him of how badly he wanted Sam right then. Cas did it again, grinding against Sam's thigh, Sam humoring him and pulling Cas pushing him towards the wall, taking Cas's wrists in his hands and pinning them to the wall, Cas rutting against his thigh as Sam licked and bit his way further into the angel's mouth, Cas kissing him back just as hard, trying to free his hands and get to Sam's body, wanting to touch him everywhere, desperate to feel Sam's skin under his fingertips.

Sam go the message and stepped away from Cas, leering at his naked body as Cas shrugged off the plaid and helped Sam get undressed, trading kisses as he unbuckled Sam's belt and jeans, shivering every time the head of his cock dragged over fabric that needed to come off very, very soon. Sam kicked his boots off and stepped out of his jeans and underwear, Cas practically climbing him as soon as Sam was naked, jumping up and wrapping his legs around Sam's waist, kissing and nipping at whatever skin he could get at, growling "want you" and "missed you" in between putting his mouth to Sam's flesh.

Sam _loved_ it when Cas got all hot and desperate for him, unable to control his desire. The effect it was having on Sam was visible, Sam's cock fully hard and rubbing against Cas's bottom. Sam walked them backwards towards the bed and fell across it, Cas staying glued to his torso and claiming his lips in a deep kiss. Sam slid his hands down Cas's back, all the way down to his ass, sending his right hand down further and tracing around the rim of Cas's hole with his middle finger. Cas whined into his mouth, rocking his hips over Sam, Sam kissing him that much harder when he felt the stretch and slick where Cas had prepped himself.

Cas broke the kiss, burying his head in Sam's chest, fingernails scratching at Sam's pecs as Sam pushed two fingers into his body, gently fucking them in and out and stretching Cas open that much further. Sam took his other hand and placed it on Cas's head, holding him to his body and kissing Cas's hair, murmuring praise into the dark strands, "fucking beautiful" and "perfect," Cas kissing and licking at what skin he could get to.

Sam finally pulled his fingers away and Cas sat up a little as Sam stretched and reached for the lube on the nightstand, saying "c'mere" as he slicked his cock up and pushed some more lube into Cas's body, not wanting to hurt him even a little bit. Sam was very, very gentle about it too, in spite of the fact that he was anxious to be inside Cas; the angel didn't seem to mind, given the way that he was rocking himself back on Sam's thick digits.

Cas didn't pull away as he reached behind himself and set the tip of Sam's cock against his hole, now stretched wide enough to easily accommodate Sam. Sam rocking his hips upwards and pushing into Cas's body, both of them moaning in unison as Sam filled him, Cas settling back a little more to accommodate for the not quite correct angle of their lower bodies.

Sam put his hands on the sides of Cas's head as he caught his breath, moving back just far enough to where his lips could move against Cas's as he spoke. "Feels so good baby. God, I missed this so fucking much, missed _you_." On the word "you" Sam rocked his hips upwards, Cas crying out in pleasure as Sam's thick cock found his sweet spot, pressing into it hard enough that precome blurted out from the end of Cas's cock, wetting Sam's abs where it was trapped between them.

"S… Sam." It was the only word that Castiel could coherently manage at the moment, given that it felt like he was being split in two from this angle. Sam did it again, a little harder this time, a silent "fuck" falling from Cas's lips, Sam kissing him sweetly as he wrapped his arms around Cas's body and began to move in and out of him steadily, long, deep rolls of his hips that would get Cas off far better than any quick, hard motions would, in spite of the fact that they were desperate to feel each other. Sam had guessed that this was something they both needed, deep, life-affirming lovemaking that Cas would readily admit was far better than any fast and hard fuck, something they'd had to do plenty on plenty of occasions due to lack of time – no, Sam was going to take his time with this, since he had it to spare.

Cas let Sam hold him close for another few minutes before he broke out of his embrace and placed his hands firmly on Sam's chest, causing Sam to pause as Cas took over and began to rise and fall on Sam's cock, breath hitching every time he sank back down on Sam's length, eyes rolling up into the back of his head as he rolled his hips, forward, backward, in a circular motion that Sam could only guess Cas had learned from the porn they sometimes watched together – all the same, it felt incredible, Cas's lean, beautiful body above him, uncut cock heavy between his legs and leaking precome.

Cas kept it up as long as he could before settling all the way down on Sam and rocking his hips back and forth, curling his body forward to kiss Sam as he continued to flick his hips back and forth, Sam's cock right on his prostate and pushing him closer and closer to orgasm, Sam taking one hand and wrapping his fingers around Cas's cock, stroking him asynchronous to motions of his hips, saying "come for baby."

Cas let out a loud "fuck!" as he came, fingernails digging into the meat of Sam's shoulder and chest as he shot his release all over Sam's body, two spurts hitting Sam directly in the face and open mouth, Sam's cock pulsing as he came with the clench of Cas's climax around him, hazel gaze locked with the deep blue of heavenly bliss, Cas's body arching in one final paroxysm of pleasure before collapsing forward and kissing Sam eagerly, the taste of his body thick and heavy on his tongue as he pushed it deeper into Sam's mouth, Sam's cock slipping from him and making him shudder as he felt come drip from his ass. Sam couldn't care less that it was getting on the sheets – as soon as he recovered a little he had every intent of asking Cas to fuck him.

After another moment of lazily making out, Sam rolled Cas off of him and pulled him to his body, not wanting to break away from the presence of Cas in the slightest. "We're going again as soon as possible, you know that right?"

Cas closed his eyes, kissing Sam's chest and moving it back to his shoulder. "Do you not want to rest Sam?"

"I was hoping that you could… mojo us back up. I know it's not the most selfless use of your capabilities but-"Before Sam could say anything else Cas had pressed a hand to his abdomen, Sam feeling himself start to recharge. By the same turn, he also realized how hungry he was – lunch had been quite some time ago and the idea of food suddenly sounded like a very good one.

Cas kissed his shoulder again and said "You are hungry." It came out a statement, Cas having read Sam's body not a moment before.

"Well… yeah."

"It would drastically speed up your refractory period if you ate something Sam. I myself need a few minutes to finish recharging as well." Cas sat up and nuzzled Sam's neck and kiss along his jaw.

Sam leaned into the touch and said "Come with me for a bite?"  
Cas leaned up and kissed Sam on the lips. "Of course."

In spite of his growling stomach, Sam certainly didn't mind making out with Cas for a few more minutes, not quite yet willing to remove himself from the feeling of Cas's body against his.

. . .

Sam had perfunctorily cleaned him and Cas up before heading towards the kitchen, seeing no need to shower seeing as how he and Cas were going to be naked again rather soon. It still didn't stop them from kissing for five more minutes against the door to their bedroom, Sam's hands gently cupping Cas's face and keeping his body pressed close, cock half-hard and letting Cas know that they weren't anywhere close to done yet.

By the time they made it to the kitchen Sam's stomach was growling loudly, enough to where it was a little embarrassing; Sam took it in stride and made good on the fresh lunch meat that Cas had gotten for them a couple days ago, including honey roasted turkey from the deli in town, something that had quickly become a favorite of Sam's not long after moving into the bunker. Cas assisted by standing with his arms around Sam's waist and planting kisses to the back of his neck, his breath tickling over the nape and making Sam squirm pleasantly.

Cas did let go of Sam long enough for them to sit down at the table, taking the seat across from Sam and promptly hooking his feet behind Sam's ankles, not willing to let break contact with him if he didn't have to. Sam smiled and looked at him while he ate a couple bites of his sandwich, both of them shirtless and in sweats, Cas feeling blissful and content. However, he could see the trouble behind Sam's eyes – he'd been with Sam long enough to recognize it.

"Is something troubling you Sam?" Cas reached for one of Sam's hands and brought it to his mouth, kissing each knuckle and then keeping it there while he waited for Sam's response.

Sam sighed, putting down his sandwich and reaching for Cas's other hand. "It's Dean."

"What about him?"

Sam set down his sandwich and looked down at the table. "Some of the things he's done over the last few months, ever since the church. Letting an angel in, lying to me about it – that's just the start. Cas he… I'm tired of Dean deciding what's best for me. I was ready to die and he knew it. But he didn't let me and maybe looking back on it now it's…. it's not worth hashing it out with you and-"

Cas stopped him with a kiss to his hand. "I know Sam, trust me. I've watched the two of you and I know what that feels like, that lack of trust in the person you're closest to. If my words mean anything to you though – and you are of course free to hear them as you wish – but he loves you Sam and if you died… he'd have no more reason to live. Think about what your life together has been like – did your father not instill in him that his one purpose in life was to take care of you?"

Sam looked contemplative for a moment, nodding and softly saying "yes."

Cas continued, his voice softer. "I'm not siding with him Sam, I promise. But just know that he does care about you more than himself, even if he doesn't have the right intentions all the time. The two of you have done so much for this world, far more than I have and that… that's special Sam, it really is." Cas got up and came over to Sam's side of the table, bending and taking Sam's face in his hands. "And I love you all the more for it." Cas kissed Sam on the lips, gently, unhurried, gently running his tongue along the part of Sam's mouth and feeling Sam open up for him, capturing the lingering taste of himself as Sam reached for his hips and brought Cas down to settle in his lap, the chair creaking underneath their combined weight.

Sam kissed Cas until he was breathless, pulling away slightly and uttering "want you" before letting Cas claim his mouth again, not breaking apart as Cas got off of him and pulled him up out of his seat, cock already hard again and bulging out his sweats, Cas shoving his hand past the waistband and stroking him for a moment before grabbing Sam's hand and leading him back down the hallway.

Sam shut the door behind him as Cas tugged him towards their bed, a king sized memory foam affair that they picked out together shortly after Sam had moved into the bunker. Cas turned them so that Sam was on his back, Cas slotting himself in between his legs and threading his fingers through Sam's chestnut locks, rocking his hips against Sam's, building friction through the static of their sweatpants. Sam arched up, groping and squeezing Cas's ass, only for Cas to move away a moment later and pull of Sam's pants and boxers in the process, cock swinging back and hitting his stomach with an audible thwack. Cas finished undressing and crawled back up Sam's body, planting kisses on his way up, over Sam's stomach, chest, neck, all the way to this mouth.

Cas reached down and took them both in hand as he whispered against Sam's lips, words soft and warm as they rolled off his tongue. "I want to worship at the temple of your body Sam. Will you allow me to do that?" Sam's answer was a slow, smoldering kiss, whimpering slightly as the pad of Cas's thumb rubbed over the head of his cock. Cas held it there, gently working more precome out of him, not letting up until Sam was writhing under him.

Cas broke the kiss and ducked his head, teeth gently nipping at the cords of muscle in Sam's neck, hands smoothing up and down Sam's body, bare now that his tattoo was gone. Cas licked over the spot where it used to be, perfect flesh that was unmarred by scar or bruise. Cas spent a long moment there, teeth gently digging into Sam's skin, leaving his mark there, Sam's hand on the back of his hand and holding him down, a litany of "Cas" and "perfect" coming from his mouth, spreading his legs wider to make room for his angel.

Sam whined as Cas took his left nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the sensitive bud and feeling Sam shudder, Sam's fingers raking down his back, making Cas flex responsively – slow, deliberate motions worked far better on Sam than hard and fast ever did, and Cas made sure to give him exactly those as often as he could. Cas spent a moment longer sucking before moving farther down the long body of his lover, biting a couple of welts into Sam's abs before stopping right over his cock, Sam shivering as the felt the warm puff of Cas's breath over him.

Cas looked up at Sam's face as he licked up the underside from root to tip, tracing the long vein that grew from right between his balls and up the side, warm, wet mouth just barely touching Sam's skin. Sam felt his toes curl in response, sliding his feet under Cas's calves and tangling them together, Cas responding by gripping Sam's cock and pulling his foreskin back, watching the soft pink flesh glisten from Sam's arousal. Flicking his gaze upwards one more time, meeting Sam's eyes for a brief moment, he opened his mouth wide and took Sam as far down as he could, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes as he felt Sam's thick length hit the back of his throat, relishing the salty burst of precome. Sam nearly arched off the bed, one hand going to Cas's hair and gripping it tightly, the other bunching the sheets in between his fingers.

Cas hummed his approval and moved himself up a little further so that he could take Sam deeper, breathing through his nose as his lips stretched wide around his boyfriend's cock, going down further until his nose was buried in Sam's pubic hair, inhaling deeply and letting himself be overwhelmed by the scent of Sam's body. It was a heady mix, Sam smelling of sweat, come, lube, and that sweet, warm aroma that seemed to cling to Sam at all times, whether he was fresh out of the shower or covered in ectoplasm – it never went away and Castiel immediately associated it with home and belonging, reminding him of the gardens of heaven in more ways than one.

"God, Castiel that feels so fucking good baby." Sam ran his fingers lovingly through Cas's hair as Cas started to suck him in earnest, coming halfway up Sam's cock and stroking the bottom as his tongue swirled around the head, reveling in Sam's words of praise, his own cock twitching in response to Sam's gravel-rough tone. He felt Sam fatten more in his mouth, smiling and slurping noisily as Sam's moans grew in volume, each one proof positive that he was making Sam feel good and loved. Cas hummed again and took Sam's balls in his other hand, rolling and playing with them, tugging on them gently and feeling Sam buck underneath him - he immediately filed that away for further use, given the way Sam reacted.

"Do you like that Sam?" Cas's voice was husky from having Sam in his mouth, lips resting against the head only to go back down on Sam a moment later.

"Shit, yes baby. Fucking love that." Sam hauled him up for a kiss, Cas disconnecting from him with a loud pop as Sam's cock was pulled from his mouth, keeping his hand on Sam's cock and balls as Sam laid claim to his lips hard, catching the essence of himself on Cas's tongue and pressing up into Cas's body that much harder, eager for Cas to continue.

Cas broke the kiss and grabbed Sam's shoulders, flipping him over. He bent down and put his mouth right next to Sam's ear, his voice sounding even more fucked out than before, reaching down and rubbing two fingers over Sam's hole, tight and hot underneath his touch. "Here's what I'm going to do, Sam: I'm going to open you up with my tongue, nice and slow – exactly how you like it. Make you squirm and beg for me until you're sopping wet. And then you're going to tell me where the dildo is you used last night and you're going to take both it and me at the same time."

Sam's eyes went wide, trying to imagine what that would feel like and finding he didn't have anything comparable. "Fucking do it baby, get me ready for you." Sam turned his head for a kiss, Cas giving it and then working his way down the long curve of Sam's back until he came to his bottom, two fleshy globes that at this point he knew intimately, tight and just plump enough to where he could leave his handprints on them.

Cas hovered over him for a moment, hands resting appreciatively on Sam's hips as he kissed the dimples of Sam's lower back, Sam letting out a long breath and readying himself for the feel of Cas's tongue inside his body. It wasn't the first or even hundredth time he'd done it – all the same it still felt incredible, almost too much, the way that Cas would take all the time in the world to eat him out.

Sam's train of though was derailed as he felt Cas's hands part him, his lips and tongue sliding down the cleft, licking down, down, down until his mouth was right over Sam's hole, tight and small and waiting to be teased open. Cas traced a lazy circle around the rim first, earning himself a long groan, the sound shaky and rouch and absolutely beautiful, reaching behind himself and putting a hand on the back of Cas's head, pulling him to where Cas's nose was practically flush with his body.

Castiel took that as encouragement and gave another teasing lick, this one even slower than the last, Sam's "fuck!" letting him know that it felt terrific, did it again, Sam whimpering high in his throat and pushing himself back against Cas's face. Cas stayed there for a moment, tongue just barely giving Sam what he wanted – and then he got an idea.

"Say my name Sam." Cas made a rough "c" shape with the tip of his tongue, curling the end of it into Sam's hole, Sam's eyes flying open as he realized what Cas was doing.

"God… oh… okay." Sam was leaking now, laying in a puddle of his own precome, every nerve in his body focused on the spot where Cas's mouth was.

Cas made another "c," drawing it out so that Sam's reply came out unclear.

"Ca…c" Sam's breath was labored, forehead pressed into his pillow.

Cas reached up with both hands and took Sam's fore arms in them, holding him as he kept going.

"A.." As Cas made the connection between two long strokes he dipped his tongue in again, Sam's fingers his wrists.

"S" Cas repeated it by making the letter from the top and then the bottom, doing it three times and feeling Sam's knees, toes digging into the mattress.

"T" Four letters in and Sam was close to the point of breaking down, Cas's tongue licking up and down the stem of the letter for five whole minutes before moving on again.

"I" Four quick swipes up and down, just as pleasurable as the previous letter.

"E" Sam felt his body quiver as each stroke to the right made him see stars behind his eyelids, silently mouthing "fuck me" into his pillow.

"L" Cas spent forever on the stem, only gradually completing it and making Sam's cock jump so hard that he thought he came, Sam's fingernails digging into the meat of Cas's forearms, leaving crescent shaped marks behind that Cas would wear until they faded by themselves.

Cas spelled his name four more times, feeling Sam open up under him, tears of pleasure soaking Sam's pillow and precome the blanket beneath him, body covered in sweat before Cas finally pulled away, Sam's hole loose and ready for him, sinking in two fingers and nudging Sam's prostate, hard and swollen, Sam's back arching upwards, a broken "please" from his lips.

"Where is it Sam?" Cas's voice was gentle, fingers still inside Sam, Sam silent save for his heavy breathing for a long moment before answering.

"My… my bag. Right near the top bab." Cas kissed Sam's shoulder before getting up from the bed, opening Sam's bag and retrieving the dildo and the lube from Sam's dresser, coming back to Sam and slicking his fingers up. Three slid right in after just a moment of resistance, Sam pounding the mattress once, twice with one fist and clawing at it with his other hand, Cas being just as slow and torturous in opening him up with his fingers as he had been with his tongue.

"You're so beautiful Sam." Cas bent forward, kissing Sam between his shoulder blades. "Every time I look at you…" Another kiss in the middle of his back, "I see stardust…" kiss "galaxies" kiss "planets and suns revolving. Because you Sam, are perfect." Cas kissed Sam on the neck, removing his fingers and turning Sam over again so that Sam was on his back, his eyes locked with the angel's. "And every time I wake up next to you…" Cas kissed him on the lips, deeply, slowly, feeling a tear run down Sam's cheek. He pulled away just far enough to whisper against Sam's lips "I am blessed beyond measure."

Sam turned his head, throat working with emotion as he absorbed Cas's words, the praise from an angel of the Lord that he never really felt like he deserved to call his. Cas kissed Sam's cheek, reaching for his hand and threading their fingers together. Cas squeezed them gently, Sam squeezing back after a moment and looking at Cas, eyes brimming with awe and devotion.

"You have no idea what you do to me Castiel." It was barely a whisper but it said exactly what Sam wanted, looking up at Cas smiling. Cas kissed him for a moment before asking "are you ready?"

Sam let out a long breath and nodded. "Yes. Need you so bad baby."

Cas sat back and lubed himself up, picking Sam's right leg up and putting it against his shoulder, spreading his boyfriend a little wider, Sam looking up at him and nodding again, indicating he was ready. Cas grabbed Sam's shoulder and pushed in, Sam's neck arching back and his mouth falling open as Cas bottomed out inside him, Sam still tight in spite of Cas's efforts to open him up as much as possible. Sam's lips were dark red from where he had been biting on them earlier in his efforts to contain his moans – now they spilled forth freely, Cas's thick length inside him for the first time in two weeks, feeling absolutely incredible. Cas allowed him a long moment to get used to the feeling before picking up the dildo and coating it generously, Sam's eyes on his hands as he slicked it up.

Sam didn't know exactly what to expect but when Cas eased the head into him under his cock he bellowed, Cas stopping and letting Sam relax more, drizzling more lube where he was currently inside Sam and pushing the dildo in more, getting past the head and getting in more of the shaft, Sam's hands gripping Cas's sides and holding on tight, bracing himself as Cas kept going until the dildo was seated fully inside him.

"Cas….Cas…" Sam's eyes had fallen shut, feeling impossibly full, breaths coming in short pants as he adjusted better to the feeling of not one but what was basically two of Cas inside him, one hand keeping the dildo pushed in and the other smoothing up and down his leg where it was extended against Cas's shoulder, kissing his calf and waiting for Sam to say it was okay for him to start moving.

Sam reached for Cas's wrist, saying "fuck me baby," eyes wide and dark with lust as Cas pulled his hips back experimentally and then moved again, the added tightness from the dildo building friction that both of them immediately found to be very, very pleasurable.

"How does it feel Sam?" Cas pumped his hips a little quicker this time, vision going blurry and swearing under his breath as he slid back in.

"Fucking… fucking amazing babe." Sam opened his eyes again, taking the other leg that wasn't against Cas's body and pulling it up around his waist, bringing him in closer, Cas getting the message and fucking him in earnest, picking up the pace ever so gradually, both of them sweating and flushed red, Sam's hair clinging to his forehead and making him look like the incarnation of debauchery – something that Castiel was more than okay with.

Cas timed how he thrust into Sam carefully, Sam eventually wrapping his fingers around his weeping cock, harder than he could ever remember being in his life, crying out every time something – whether it was Cas or the dildo he could never tell – hit his prostate, seeing constellations behind his eyelids as Cas fucked him into the mattress, harder and harder, using his Grace to add a little more heat to every thrust, Sam's leg eventually falling from his shoulder and wrapping it around Cas mid-back, right above the other one.

Sam took everything Cas had, both of them moaning in unison every time Cas'c cock went plunging back inside, Sam's vision going hazy as he felt his climax building.

"Soon, Cas, gonna come for you, God." Castiel went a little faster, tuning in to Sam's body, his own orgasm sparking deep inside him, long curls of electricity radiating up from the soles of his feet and down his back, Grace flaring slightly in his eyes, skin warm against Sam's as he slammed into him one, two, three more times, yelling Sam's name as he tipped over the precipice, Sam following a moment later, come spurting out of his cock and all over his body, the lights in Sam's room flickering with the power of Cas's orgasm.

It was a long time before they opened their eyes and looked at each other, Cas still buried deep inside Sam, the hunter looking to be on the verge of passing out, Cas feeling hazy and sated himself. Sam winced as Cas very, very carefully removed the dildo, come leaking out and onto the blankets, Cas extracting himself and then covering Sam's body with his own, grabbing Sam's head and pulling him in for a long, deep kiss.

Sam was on the verge of sleep when he mumbled "shower" against Cas's lips, body still sticky with spooge and lube.

"I'd like to stay here." Cas really didn't feel like moving, not with the way that Sam's body felt under his.

"'M sticky. C'mon babe." Cas grudgingly got up and let Sam pull him to their bathroom, Sam walking with a hitch in his step, Cas smirking as the words "I made that happen" repeated themselves in his head.

Sam was grateful that he didn't have to bend in order to turn the shower on, the taps right at hand level, working the water up to just below scalding and stepping in, Cas right behind him and sliding the glass door shut.

Sam was on him a moment later, crowding him up against the tiles and kissing him, hands settling on Cas's hips and pulling him close. Cas opened his mouth, Sam's tongue sliding in against his, cock twitching in interest as Sam ground his hips against Cas's- in spite of just having a massive orgasm not ten minutes ago he found himself getting hard again, Sam's length fattening and pressing against his thigh in response, to Cas feeling even hotter than the water currently pouring over his body.

Reaching down, Sam took Cas's cock and hand and stroked him gently, Cas spreading his legs a little more and doing the same to Sam, mouths still sealed together, the hand that wasn't stroking him around Sam's waist. Sam moved a little closer and lined the end of his cock up with Cas's, head nudging against Cas, murmuring "is this okay?," Cas nodding and feeling Sam move and slipping the head of his cock under Cas's foreskin, Cas shuddering as he was opened up, Sam manipulating them so that Cas was doing the same, connected in such a way as it felt like they were surrounding each other, deeply, _intimately._

"Does that feel good baby?" Sam's voice was low, gentle, as if he didn't want to spook Castiel – not that he could, no matter how hard he tried.

"Yes Sam, it does. What… what do you want me to do?" Cas's eyes were closed, the feeling of Sam's body overwhelming his senses, feeling as though he were floating slightly above the ground.

"Shhhhh. Just let me Cas, let me take care of you." Sam placed his hand where their cocks were connected and slowly began to stroke them, kissing Cas while doing so, tongues sliding and slotting against each other, nothing but them and the warm shower to worry about.

Cas was shaking with oversensitivity as his orgasm started to approached a few moments later, moaning into Sam's mouth, Sam's palm and fingers sweetly torturous as he worked them, focusing right over where they were connected, Cas's fingernails digging into his hip and scratching across as his climax took him, Sam coming at almost the same moment as Cas, both of them coming practically dry, having expended themselves earlier.

Sam was bleary eyed as he broke the kiss and let go of Cas's cock, both of them wincing as they disconnected. "I… God, Cas I've always wanted to do that with you."

Cas simply nodded, resting his head against Sam's shoulder and not moving, Sam reaching for the soap and kissing the top of his head as he lathered his hands up and began to scrub over Cas's back, Cas sighing and humming contentedly into Sam's skin. To his credit, Cas did manage to wash Sam's hair, fingers infinitely gentle as he smoothed out the knots from sex and being on the road, both of them yawning and sleepier than before as they dried each other off, spending far more time kissing than anything else, Sam more or less carrying them towards their bed, ignoring the damp spots on it and laying Cas down on it crossways and boxing him in, kissing him until they were just as breathless as before.

Cas finally pulled away, hands going to Sam's hair and running his fingers through it, smiling up at him and looking very, very happy. "I don't like it when you leave, Sam."

Sam laid so that he was nuzzling Cas's shoulder, arm thrown possessively over Cas's chest. "I don't like to go either. And I don't think Dean and I are going on another hunt for a couple days at least, not if I can help it anyway. Think I can use that time to make you come as many times as possible – how does that sound?"

Sam was answered with a snore, Castiel sleeping easily and not waking up even as Sam moved them so that they were under the covers, kissing his temple and swearing Cas snuggled a little closer when he did.

. . .

The next day, Sam was doing sit ups in the bunker's gym and practicing Latin incantations when Cas found him, eyes immediately going wide at the sight of his sweaty, shirtless body and exertion flushed face, Cas having been reading in the library when Sam had slinked off after breakfast. Sam caught his gaze and stopped mid sit-up, flashing Castiel a brilliant smile, dimples pitting his cheeks deeply.

"Can I help you?" Sam rose from the floor, striding towards the angel with a swagger that made Cas's stomach do several backflips, Cas backing up against the wall as Sam's palms came to rest flat on either side of his head, Sam's smile turning lustful as his gaze traveled down Cas's t-shirt and jeans clad body, all the way to his bare feet, just peeping out from under the slightly overlong jeans that he'd borrowed from Dean.

Cas sucked on his bottom lip, running a finger down through the valley of Sam's sweat-slick pecs, playing with the light dusting of chest hair nestled in between them. Sam smelled… primal, earthy – something Castiel found to be incredibly erotic. He could feel himself hardening in his jeans, and if the bulge in Sam's work out shorts was any indication, then Sam had the exact same thing on his mind that Cas did.

"I came down here to see if you wanted some… company. Would you like that Sam?" Cas flicked his gaze upwards, eyes locked with Sam's as the taller man pressed himself a little closer to Cas's body, one hand moving from the wall to the button of Cas's jeans, flicking it open and traveling into his boxers, gripping Cas's now very interested and very hard cock, stroking him as best as he could from the odd angle.

"I would. Except I was thinking about something earlier. Wanna go upstairs so I can fill you in?" Sam leaned in for a kiss, just in case Castiel needed help making up his mind. Given the sort of desperate way the angel kissed him back, Sam got his answer loud and clear.

Sam pushed Cas towards the bed as soon as they'd stepped over the threshold to their room, laying Cas down and then climbing off of him, throwing him a wink as he turned and slid his shorts off, Cas being presented with the wonderful image of Sam's ass clad in a jockstrap, getting an even better show as he caught a glimpse of Sam's slightly hairy hole as he bent over to rummage around in his as-yet unpacked bag. Cas took the initiative and finished undressing himself in a hurry, Sam returning to the bed holding a large tube of some sort and a bottle of lube.

Cas eyed the contents of Sam's hands as Sam straddled his thighs and unscrewed the end of the Fleshlight. "What is that Sam?"

"It's a Fleshlight. I had one in college but lost it in the fire. Gotta say I was pretty pissed about that – feels awfully damned close to the real thing too. Figured we could make use of it when we're apart. Of course right now…" Cas watched as Sam poured a generous amount of lube into it and then on himself, cock poking out of the side of his jockstrap, foreskin gathered just behind the head and leaking precome. Cas licked his lips as Sam scooted forward and took him in hand as well, lining his cock up against his and stroking the both of them, Sam leaning forward to swallow Cas's moan with his mouth.

Sam pulled away after a moment, keeping his hand on their cocks, saying "Been thinking about this for a while Cas. Thing is, I don't really want to share you with anyone but figured this would be a good alternative." Sam gave Cas another kiss, brief but hard. "And I kinda wanted to see what it would feel like for both of us-" another kiss "to be inside someone at the same time."

Sam looked down to where he was holding both of them together, using his free hand to lube Cas's cock up, making sure it was well coated, Cas's fingers bunching the sheets and groaning as Sam's callused palm rubbed over him, making him writhe and try to buck up but held down by Sam's weight.

"Easy baby, I got you. Just let me, okay?" Sam's eyes were dark, almost green, trust and assurance in his tone, settling Cas a little more. The angel nodded, bringing up a hand and placing it on the side of Sam's face, nodding.

Sam placed the Fleshlight over their cocks and eased it down, breath hitching as the ribbed texture passed over the head, Cas falling back more against the bed and baring his neck as Sam kept going until they were fully sheathed inside it, tangling his legs together with Sam's and mouthing curses as Sam began to move the toy up and down over them, deliciously tight and made even warmer by the presence of Sam's cock along with his, Sam's unoccupied hand on Cas's left shoulder, supporting himself and watching Cas's face, wondering how long they were going to last given how tight everything felt and the way that Cas's pretty pink mouth was letting out curses in six different languages, none of which Sam understood – that's how he knew he had Cas right where he wanted him, so strung out that he couldn't contain himself if he tried.

"Sam I… fuck. Gonna… God, keep doing that baby." Sam sped his movements up, feeling himself getting closer, the ribs hitting every little spot on them that made both of them shudder with pleasure, almost too much, Cas yanking Sam down for a kiss as he found himself staring into that bright star of bliss, the place that only Sam could really take him too, screwing his eyes shut as he felt his whole body go taught, biting into Sam's mouth as he came, warm come flooding the inside of the Fleshlight, Sam following but a moment later, weakly moving the toy as he went cross-eyed with pleasure, repeating Cas's name over and over again.

Cas was shaking by the time he was done coming, eyes half open and body feeling heavy, he and Sam both still buried inside the Fleshlight, Sam just barely supporting himself, sweatier than he had been before. With reluctance Sam slipped them out of the toy, Cas giving a little yelp as the ribs caught his oversensitive head, Sam getting an idea and putting two fingers inside it, fishing out their mingled seed and then licking them clean, hauling Cas up and kissing him sloppily, Cas moaning as he tasted them together, cupping and squeezing Sam's ass as they swapped come until it was running down their chins, getting turned on again in the process.

"Think you can go again Cas?" Sam poured a little more lube on them, Cas's arousal making the lights overhead flicker and pop as Sam got them good and wet again.

"You… you know I can." The angel's grin was full of challenge, and Sam wasn't about to back down from it.

Four orgasms later, Sam had to tap out, tears of pleasure rolling down his cheeks as he finally, _finally _collapsed on top of Cas, too blissed out to even think about moving.

Not that Cas minded one bit.

. . .

A week later and Sam and Dean were off to Minnesota, both of them looking broody and angry when they climbed into the Impala, Sam decidedly not paying attention to Dean and instead thinking about the sated look he left Castiel with that morning. He only hoped that he could get back him sooner rather than later, already missing the angel's warm presence. He was going to tell Cas about the skirt and panties that he'd bought for him but forgotten about them between the two of them spending the vast majority of their time trying to figure out a way to find Gadreel and fucking like bunnies.

Another few days and the pishtaco was dead, both of them more or less no worse for wear than when they'd arrived. Sam did make sure to keep the tank top though, given the reaction he got from Castiel when he snapped a few photos of him wearing nothing but it and receiving a picture in return of Cas jacking off followed by one of him covered in come, captioned with "keep the shirt."

Of course, the drive back meant several hundred miles with brooding Dean again. Within an hour and a half of Lebanon he sent Cas a text, not wanting to say anything out loud over the phone. It read "Look in my bookbag. Want you to put that on and be ready for me." Sam smiled inwardly, imagining what Cas was going to look like when he got home.

Of course, as soon as they got home, Dean felt the need to talk about them. If Sam would make the same decisions that Dean had made for him. Sam's mood plummeted, not even getting to go to his room before Dean got to him. But Sam wouldn't lie to him, couldn't lie to him. They'd done enough of it to each other at this point – he wouldn't take away Dean's choice to his own body, life, whatever – he knew it would be beyond painful if it ever came down to that again – some days the memory of putting his brother's body in a box and lowering it into the ground were still entirely too fresh, having watched him be torn apart by hellhounds still a fixture in his nightmares from time to time, save for the fact that every once in a while it was Castiel in his place.

Leaving Dean in the kitchen he started for his room, suddenly feeling like there was weight on his shoulders that shouldn't be there – why did _he_ feel guilty? Sam shook his head, resting against the door to his room for a moment before opening it. He'd try to forget about it – right now he just wanted to be with Cas.

In his talk with Dean it had slipped his mind that Cas would be wearing a skirt and panties so it was completely understandable that he stood there frozen for a moment just inside the doorway, Cas laid back against the pillows, panties pulled to one side as he fucked himself with the dildo Sam had bought for him, moaning Sam's name, skirt rucked up obscenely around his hips.

Cas wasn't too far gone to hear Sam's whispered "Oh my God." Smirking, Cas just tilted his hips up more, fucking himself deeper, toes curling as the thick dildo brushed against his prostate, cock tenting the panties out, Sam realizing that they were soaked through with arousal as he got closer. Sam got very hard very fast, stripping as quickly as he could and standing at the foot of the bed, cock in hand as he watched Castiel, the angel's eyes dark cobalt with lust, Sam getting this deeply possessive feeling in the pit of his stomach as he watched the silicone plunge in and out of Cas's bottom.

Sam managed to get out in between moaning as he stroked himself and watching Cas hungrily "Stand up – wanna see you." Making a show of it, Cas pulled the dildo out of his hole and got off the bed, walking around to where Sam was standing, doing a slow twirl so that Sam could get a good, long look at him.

If Sam had ever seen what sin had looked like in his life he couldn't remember it, Castiel looking the very incarnation of dirty bad wrong, the lean muscle of his torso and dark hair trailing down from his navel clashing with the skirt in such a way that it made Sam go a little weak in the knees, the cherry on top of the angelic cake the way that Cas's cock made the pleats of the skirt bulge out, Cas still wearing that cheeky smirk as he turned to face Sam, the hunter greedily running his hands over Cas's body, stepping behind him and groping Cas like he'd do to some easy bar hook up, kisses hungry and wet on the angel's neck and shoulders, rubbing Cas's cock and feeling the skirt brush against his leaking cock.

"Do you have any idea what you look like right now baby?" The pitch of Sam's voice made Cas's skin go to gooseflesh, Sam pulling him a little closer, the word _mine_ echoing sharply through his head.

"I do, Sam. And I think it would be a very good idea if you laid down on the bed." Cas injected a hint of command into his tone, one that he knew Sam would find hard to ignore. Sam was quick to comply, scooting backwards towards the head of the bed and watching Cas crawl up his body, lips just barely grazing over his skin as Cas planted chaste kisses all the way up from the base of Sam's abdomen to his lips, drawing the edges of the covers down and taking Sam's wrists in hand, spreading his arms out so that they were extended horizontally from his body.

Sam drew a sharp breath as he felt the cool leather snap around the end of each arm, Cas's eyes never leaving his face as he secured his arms tightly, but not so tight that Sam couldn't get out of them if he needed to. Right now though, Sam wasn't terribly keen going anywhere, given the way that Castiel was straddling his chest and tying him down – no, there wasn't anywhere Sam could think of that he needed to be other than right there.

"I hope you don't mind my taking the liberty of including these." Cas moved to where he was sitting back against Sam's erection, rubbing his ass against the length of it, sucking on his bottom lip and making a show of getting Sam's blood running even hotter.

Sam groaned as the combined sensations of Cas's body heat and the skirt he was wearing made him go fuzzy with desire, wanting to reach up and touch Cas's body, only to be held down as Cas grinded against him, hands firmly placed on Sam's straining biceps, moving to some silent rhythm, listening to Sam pant and moan.

Cas decided that Sam had had enough torture after another few sweet minutes of watching Sam come apart at the seams, planting a deep kiss on Sam as he grabbed the lube and got Sam's cock wet, taking his time and making sure Sam was completely slick before reaching under himself and pulling the panties aside, hole already worked open, tossing his head back and moaning as he sank down on Sam's thick cock, not stopping until Sam was fully seated inside him.

"The real thing is always going to be better Sam, no matter what." Cas felt exposed, on top of Sam in his obscenely short skirt and panties, cock leaking and begging for release, Sam looking as though he was pleading with some sort of invisible god for release from this sweet torture, Cas hot and tight around him.

"Not… not gonna disagree with you Castiel, swear 'm not." Sam did manage to get his eyes open as Cas began to rock and swivel his hips, watching the angel fuck himself up and down on his cock, helpless to do anything but enjoy the ride, Cas's body a force of nature as he broke Sam down and built him back up again, every single moan and noise out of his mouth as genuine as the deep love and care he felt for Sam, dark hair dripping with sweat, azure eyes betraying intense devotion and respect for Sam, muscles flexing in kind as the head of Sam's cock found his prostate over and over again, fucking himself down on it so hard that every time he did his vision went a little blurry, eyes watering from being stretched open wide, friction from the panties rubbing against his trapped cock and urging him towards orgasm.

When Sam came, it felt as though it was pulled up from the very roots of his body, the buildup impossibly long as Cas clenched around him, hips bobbing up and down in a motion that had become second nature in their time together. It whited out his vision, mouth forming a perfect o as he pulsed deep inside Cas's body, the bellow of release coming halfway through, his voice going hoarse as the universe exploded several times over behind his eyelids, Cas's nails raking scratches down his front as he came as well, Sam's hips trying to thrust up weakly into him, the inside of his panties becoming wet and sticky as he came hard, some of it dripping out onto Sam's hips, leaving a slick trail as it ran off of him and onto the blankets.

Castiel leaned forward and kissed Sam slowly, tongue opening up Sam's lips and hands reaching for Sam's restraints, Sam surging forward and flipping them the moment he was free, hands cradling Cas's face as he covered him with his body, Cas shivering as Sam's cock slipped out of him and come dripped down his thigh.

"If you had any idea what you did to me Castiel…." Sam said after they'd cleaned up, lazy and warm and sated, the covers drawn up tight around their bodies, Cas's head pillowed on Sam's chest, Sam's arm wrapped tight around his shoulders, fitting together like two halves of a whole that at one time they thought would never exist.

"I think I do Sam, truly. " Cas sat up a little, moving to lay his head on the pillow so that he could look at Sam. "I think the way you nearly passed out on top of me after you came is a very good indication as to what I do to you."

Sam laughed, turning so that he could kiss Cas as his body shook in mirth, Cas meeting him halfway and pulling Sam on top of him again.

After a moment, Cas stroking his hair fondly, Sam murmured "It's like touching heaven, babe. Every time."

Cas really couldn't do anything more save for kiss Sam once more.


End file.
